communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Diamant
Lizenz Kannst du mir bitte weiter helfen bei meinem Logoproblem. Ich hab dir den Link zum Bild gegeben, weist du nun mehr? LP4ever28~~ Lizenz Welche Lizenz soll ich dann nehmen--Laximilian scoken 14:20, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Dazu kann ich leider nicht sehr viel sagen, da urheberrechtlich geschützte Bilder mit Schöpfungshöhe nach deutschem Recht nicht so einfach veröffentlich werden dürfen. Bei Wikia wird das aber von vielen anders gesehen und gehandhabt, ich würde mich mit dieser Frage vielleicht mal an Avatar wenden, er kennt sich da auf jeden Fall besser aus. --Diamant talk 14:24, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich lade die unter Keine Vorauswahl hoh und schreibe dan die Web seite wo ich das her habe drauf--Laximilian scoken 14:30, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Wie schon gesagt, ich kann dir da nichts raten... Außer zusätzlich zum Thema auch Hilfe:Bildrechte und w:c:Wikia:Terms of use#Submitting Content to the Site and Copyrights zu lesen. --Diamant talk 14:38, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Skin Test wiki habe das wiki leider schon gegrundet Hier--Laximilian scokentalk 16:35, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Content-Team Hi Diamant! Wir sind gerade dabei das Content-Team umzustrukturieren und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht Intresse hast, dort mitzuwirken. Dass du ein zuverlässiger Benutzer bist, hast du ja durch zahlreiche Edits, vor allem hier im Zentral-Wiki, bewiesen :) Urai Fen – Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 14:30, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Hi Urai Fen, danke für deine Nachfrage. Ich kanns mir ja mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen und mich dann nochmal melden, falls ich mitmischen wollte. Mir fehlt zudem auch noch etwas die Vorstellung, wie ich mich dort einbringen könnte. Schöne Grüße --Diamant talk 22:37, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Du kannst mal hier reinschauen, um einen kleinen Überblick zu bekommen. Marc-Philipp (Talk) mum Kirby 10:52, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Danke Danke für das da. Einfach nur so mal. :-) - - LuzifersFreund 18:12, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Kein Problem :), mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass die Seite noch nicht kategorisert war. --Diamant talk 18:32, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) rbn wiki rbn wiki sagt danke :Kein problem, allerdings suche ich gerade nach einer passenden Kategorie für die Projektbeschreibung. So richtig verstehe ich aber noch nicht, um was es beim RBN-Wiki geht ;). Herausgefunden habe ich aber schon, dass es igendwas Fictionales sein muss. Ich tendiere daher zu Kategorie:Kreatives. ----Diamant talk 21:34, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC)Danke Nimi 17:20, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) hey mach ich allerdings hab ich es geschlossen das RBN highschoolNimi 08:48, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Hattest du's nicht als aktiv gekennzeichnet? Auf den Projektseiten sind doch jeweils die gleichen Boxen? Von daher würde sich eine Weiterleitung doch regelrecht anbieten um nicht immer beide Seiten zu ändern zu müssen. ----Diamant talk 14:55, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ja d e u t s c h s p r a c h i g ! Da isser ja, der Wikipedianer http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184833/vereins/images/5/5b/Lol12.gif LG Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 20:40, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ist wichtig!!!!einseinself! :P --Diamant talk 20:50, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Gibts dazu ein Meinungsbild? Eine Regel? Elfundachtzig Seiten zum Nachlesen? Wo ist hier die langatmige ermündende Diskussion? http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812185045/vereins/images/1/1a/Rofl.gif Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 21:13, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Hehe, du hast sie gerade begonnen :D! Allerdings bin ich noch nicht so weit, ich bin ja noch das Fahrrad-Wiki gewohnt. Dort sind '' langatmige ermüdende Diskussionen''tm leider nicht gerade der Alltag (abgesehen von Selbstgesprächen ;)). --Diamant talk 23:23, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) Burnout Wie ich an deiner Zusammenfassung gesehen habe, bist du auch über die Statistik im Burnout gestolpert? Irgenwie passt das nicht. Der Default Bot arbeitet seit 2006, das Wiki erscheint aber in der Liste der ganz neuen, was ich mir bei dem Thema auch nicht vorstellen kann. Irgendeine Idee? mmhhh... LG Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 21:37, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Mir ist der Zusammenhang leider auch noch nicht ganz klar, da bin ich schon öfter drüber gestolpert... Die Erstellungsdaten des Default-Sripts scheinen, wie du ja festgestellt hast, nichts mit dem realen Erstellungsdatum des Wikis zu tun zu haben. Ich hab da allerdings nur so diffuse Vorstellungen. (u.a. Änderungs -oder Erstellungsdatum der Default-Artikel und -Vorlagen?). Ich habs dann doch wieder zurückgeändert, da ich mir nicht so sicher war. Wir könnten ja mal nachfragen. Vielleicht weiss ja Marc was dazu (Hallo? Datei:Mx52.gif)? --Diamant 22:03, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Hab mal ne Anfrage gemacht LG Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 22:11, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Wie das mit dem Bot genau zusammenhängt ist mir auch schleierhaft. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 11:52, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Ich hab mir jetzt doch mal kurz Zeit genommen, da nachzuschauen. Und zwar scheint der Wiki-Erstellungsprozess tatsächlich das Datum der letzten Änderungen oder der Erstellung der Default-Seiten aus dem Starter-Wiki zu übenehmen. :::http://de.burnout.wikia.com/index.php?title=Burnout_Wiki:Lizenzbestimmungen&action=history :::http://de.starter.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wikia-Startseiten:Lizenzbestimmungen&action=history :::--Diamant 14:54, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::BTW: Die Erstellung der Hauptseite ist also kein Kriterium für das Wiki-Erstellungsdatum: :::http://de.burnout.wikia.com/index.php?title=Burnout_Wiki&action=history :::http://de.starter.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hauptseite&action=history :::sondern wohl eher die Verschiebung der Hauptseite: http://de.burnout.wikia.com/index.php?title=Burnout_Wiki&diff=prev&oldid=2132 :::wie du ja schon angenommen hast. :::--Diamant 15:00, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) Gesuch Hallo lieber Diamant, ich habe da so einige Ideen. Ich würde gerne das Centralwiki hier verbessern. Da ich sehe das Ihr immer gute Ideen habt und fleißig rumexperimentiert, wollte ich mal nachfragen, ob du nicht Lust hast im Projekt Meta mit zu machen und vielleicht Ideen mit einzubringen. Da ich vorhabe das Layout Team einzuwecken. Ist mir ein wenig zu viel Team langsam. Ich würde mich freuen dich dazu zählen zu dürfen. 21:00, 19. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Hi MichaelMcCouman, so gute Ideen hab ich ja eigentlich gar nicht, du meinst da sicher jemanden anderen ;). Danke für deine Nachfrage, aber mir fehlt einfach die Vorstellung, mich sinnvoll in so ein Projekt einzubringen. Ich werds mir aber durch den Kopf gehen lassen und mich dann ggf. nochmal melden. Grüße --Diamant 23:58, 19. Mai 2010 (UTC) Rollbackrechte Hallo! Da du ja immer gut im Zentral-Wiki auf Spam und Vandale aufpasst, würde ich dir gerne die Rollbackrechte zukommen lassen. Hoffe, dass du sie gut gebrauchen kannst! Regards, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:33, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Hi Marc, danke, sowas läßt sich bestimmt hin und wieder gebrauchen ;). --Diamant 11:49, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Habs eingerichtet. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:20, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) Aha wußt ichs doch, es braucht bloß jemand was zu schreiben, wo es was zu verschlimmbessern gibt .... Hatte dich schon vermisst Datei:Lol1.gif LG LW - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 21:21, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Moin, auweia, bin wohl schon berüchtigt Datei:Ah48.gif, hab da aber wirklich was verschlimmbessert und im Quellcode ein zusätzliches Leerzeichen eingebaut... Datei:Mx10.gif. :BTW: Schon etwas weiter: w:c:fahrrad:Fahrrad-Wiki:Wikipedia-Projekt "Andere Wikis". Schönen Tag --Diamant 10:08, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::WOW, wie haste das denn hinbekommen mit dem Bild unter Punkt "Netzwerk", also ich mein auf einem Blatt Papier hätte ich das vielleicht auch noch geschafft, aber sooo....? Sieht klasse aus, hast du da ein bestimmtes Programm? *neidisch werd* Datei:Mix40.gif ::Wir haben jetzt noch ein Mitmach-Wiki, hast du schon gesehen? ::Ach ja, das mit dem Verbessern finde ich schon beruhigend, gut zu Wissen, daß noch mal jemand einen Blick drauf wirft - bevor es aussieht wie in Answers Datei:Lachen.gif ::LG LW - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 20:31, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Edit:Übrigens, da gammelt noch so ein Radsportveranstalter für dich rum. *grins* LW - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 20:34, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Hi, danke :), die Grafik ist übrigens mit Freemind erstellt und als SVG-Datei exportiert. Für einfachere Sachen kann ich Freemind sehr empfehlen (kenne aber auch kein anderes Mindmapping-Programm näher ;)). ::::Und noch ein Dankeschön für die Export-Vorlage! Behaltene Artikel importiere ich zwar erstmal nicht mehr, zudem werde ich mit Personenartikeln zur Zeit eher sparsam umgehen ;). Aber ich hab den Artikel wieder nicht entdeckt gehabt Datei:IrritierterSmiley.gif, wenn du da nicht wärst! Datei:Mx1.gif. ::::BTW: Der neue Skin ist sehr sehr schick geworden und das mit dem Mitmach-Wiki hab ich natüüürlich schon gelesen Datei:Gi20.gif! --Diamant 21:02, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::So stell ich mir das in einer funktionierenden Gemeinschaft vor, ich kann keine Grafiken machen - du schon, irgendjemand anderes klebt dir dafür einen Haftzettel als Erinnerung für einen Export auf die Benutzerdisk. So macht Community Spaß Datei:Lol1.gif. :::::Übrigens das mit dem Skin ist nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen, hab mich tagelang damit rumgequält und dann Hilfe gefunden Datei:Mx10.gif LW - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 21:54, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) RE: Interwikilinks Danke für den Tipp mit den Interwikilinks. Ich weiß ist schon länger her... trotzdem: Danke. Grüße, Alisio Star 15:25, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC)